


Non sono la prima

by Nykyo



Series: Albero delle drabble DW [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Oh, dolcezza, mi pensi così ingenua? Non vorrai davvero farmi credere che sono la prima?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non sono la prima

_Non sono la prima?_ No. E sì. (Geilie)

 

«Oh, dolcezza, mi pensi così ingenua? Non vorrai davvero farmi credere che sono la prima?»

Era la prima volta che portava qualcuno a cui teneva al cinematografo? Si lo era. Ma come poteva spiegarle? Non era semplice come sembrava.

Innanzi tutto c’era la questione dei viaggi nel tempo e già solo quella rendeva ogni cosa parecchio… beh, la sua precedente incarnazione avrebbe detto: “Wibbly-Wobbly”.

Quindi la risposta alle domande che lei gli aveva appena posto era «Sì». E lo era anche perché, non solo stava portando River a vedere un film, ma avrebbero assistito insieme a una prima assoluta; in ogni senso possibile.

Auguste e Louis erano stati davvero gentili ad invitarli, tra l’altro. Non che lui non se lo fosse aspettato dopo il modo in cui aveva dato loro una mano quando avevano girato “L’uscita dalle officine Lumière”.

Per lui era stato un tale piacere. Adorava fare la comparsa e non si era mai divertito così tanto ad apparire su pellicola, salvo la volta con Laurel e Hardy. Ma Auguste e Louis erano stati comunque molto carini a chiedergli di presenziare alla serata e a concedergli di portare River con sé.

In ogni caso, tornando ai quesiti iniziali, quella a cui stava portando sua moglie era la prima rappresentazione cinematografica della storia, o se non altro della storia umana.

Ma quello a River non poteva dirlo, perché: “Spoilers!”

Non voleva rovinarle la sorpresa.

E poi c’era la faccenda delle incarnazioni. Corpo nuovo, esperienze altrettanto nuove, in un certo senso, anche quando le aveva già fatte con un aspetto diverso.

«Sì, lo sei. In questa incarnazione in particolare. Il mio undicesimo corpo non è mai stato al cinematografo, è un po’ come se fosse vergine a questa esperienza.»

L’occhiata di River in risposta lo fece arrossire fino al midollo.

Brutta scelta di parole. Brutta. Molto brutta e stupida.

River di sicuro avrebbe infierito e l’avrebbe fatto sentire tutto sottosopra e imbecille e un po’ eccitato e…

«Va bene, ti credo» Lo sorprese invece River, mostrandosi fin troppo remissiva. Almeno finché, dopo averlo preso sottobraccio, pronta a varcare le doppie porte della TARDIS, non gli sussurrò in un orecchio: «E non preoccuparti, se ci sarà abbastanza buio in sala non resterai vergine a lungo».

Il Dottore deglutì a vuoto. All’improvviso era tremendamente deluso e nello stesso tempo assolutamente sollevato all’idea che non ci sarebbe stata nessuna sala ma solo gli eleganti tavolini del Grand Caffè di Parigi.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa drabble partecipa all'albero delle drabble della mia community sul Doctor Who:http://doctorwho-ita.livejournal.com/901.html?thread=389#t389


End file.
